1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a system and method for engine management, and more particularly to a system and method for sensing an engine crankshaft angle position for use with an engine management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calculating instantaneous engine crankshaft angle position is a difficult task when developing a universal automotive Engine Management System (EMS). Automobile manufacturers have used many different engine management schemes. Engine management schemes vary in their use of sensors, position wheels (type, number and location) and algorithms to perform instantaneous engine crankshaft angle position calculations. However, each automobile manufacturer deals with only one or two systems at a time in developing their engine controllers.
In contrast, a universal EMS must be capable of operating with a wide variety of engine crankshaft angle position sensing systems. Therefore, developing an EMS for use with a variety of engines from different automobile manufacturers requires much research and development, as well as computer resources, and places a heavy burden on technical support staff. If the universal EMS system is provided without an engine crankshaft angle position sensing system, the user must then supply one. This adds to the cost of the aftermarket system and to the complexity of installation.
The problem has grown worse in recent years. As manufacturers strive to meet more stringent emissions and fuel economy standards, better positional accuracy and faster initial engine crankshaft angle position synchronization is required. These requirements are especially critical for engines which automatically turn off at idle conditions and restart when throttle movement is sensed.